Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device restricting a light transmission rate in a low blue waveband.
Description of the Related Art
As technology has developed, the types of electronic devices available on the market have increased, as have the functions they perform. Today's electronic devices are capable of displaying images. Each image may have a deep blue-light of a low blue waveband and a far blue-light of a high blue waveband. As shown in FIG. 1, the blue-light is the light with a wavelength within 380 nm-480 nm.
The deep blue-light has strong intensity, which may cause damage to the human eye. There are two conventional methods to filter the deep blue-light. One conventional method is to reduce the whole blue-light directly by digital setting. However, the side effect of the conventional method is a color balance. As shown in FIG. 2A, since the intensity in the wavelength 450 nm is reduced from 100% to Z%, the color of the displayed images is yellowish as shown in FIG. 2B.
The other conventional method is to attach a protection film with an electronic device to reduce the intensity of the deep blue-light. However, a color balance impact will be inconsistent by different makers because there is no general rule in the market. As shown in FIG. 2C, different protection films have different efficiencies.